Show Me Your Love
by not only yours
Summary: Bakugou Katsuki and Kirishima Eijiro reminisce the moments that brought them together and their relationship.
1. Our Love Story

For everyone waiting on a More Than One Life update, it's coming, I promise. I've just been having some serious block on where to go with the story. I have the last chapter written and I'm just struggling to connect where the story is now to it.

* * *

Regular – memory  
_Italic – thoughts in memories  
_Underlined – text messages in memory _**  
**_**Bold – present day, Kirishima and Bakugou are both thirty-five and have been married for eight years  
**_**Bold italics – thoughts in present day  
**_**Underlined – text messages in present day**

* * *

**Bakugou Katsuki ran his knuckle gently across the newborn's cheek, letting out of soft coo, wrinkling his nose as he fell back asleep. The couple sat in their bed, as their newborn baby boy slept between them.**

"**He's perfect, isn't he?" Katsuki looks up, meeting his husbands' eyes.**

"**Yeah, Suki. I just can't believe he's finally here" Eijiro voice soft. **

"**What's it been two, two and a half years since we started?" Katsuki questions, shifting to sit legs crossed facing Eijiro a soft smile coming to his lips as he picks up their sleeping son. **

"**If you hadn't been so picky about the surrogates quirk." Eijiro jokes.**

"**Shut it shitty hair." The nickname holding no venom after all the years "He needs to be strong, and you're the one that insisted that we use the same surrogate for the second." **

"**If we can't have a child from both of us, I'd rather two with at least the same mom."**

*Memory*

"What about this one?" Eijiro rolls over shaking his husband shoulder and waving a file in front of Katsukis faces.

Katsuki turns his head glancing at Eijiro, pushing him away he leans over to his bedside table grabbing his hearing aids, shoving them in.

"Ei, I'm asleep. We'll look more in the fucking morning." Katsuki voice low, his disappointment leaking through.

They had been looking at files for potential surrogates for almost five months. Katsuki wanted a quirk that would mesh well with both of theirs, while Eijiro was more concerned with medical history and finding a woman close by to insure they could be involved in the pregnancy.

"Come on Katsuki please, just one more."

"Tomorrow Eijiro" The sharp tone he had learned to ignore making its way into the blonds voice.

"Suki…" Eijiro pleads, saying the nickname only he was allowed to use. "She has a wind quirk." He leads with the parts he knew would spark his interest. "It would enhance your explosions and provide an offence to mine that wouldn't involve physical contact."

"Hand it over." Katsuki rolls, Eijiros face coming into focus, in the soft light of the bedside table lamp. Katsukis scowl softening at the sight of Eijiros eager face.

"Hhmmp." Katsuki furrows his brow, turning on his own light. "She's just the next town over, and you're right Ei her quirk is good." Smirking down at the papers, placing the folder on the table to his left "I'm glad you woke me up for this, we'll contact the agency tomorrow."

"Just think if it all works out, we'll finally have a baby Suki." Eijiros eyes glistening at the thought.

"Eh, I already have one. I'll take a kid though." Katsuki places his hearing aids back on the nightstand and flips the switch for the light. He reaches out to pull the other man into his chest. "Now go to sleep." Brushing his lips against the redheads forehead.

"Love you Katsuki." Eijiro mumbles knowing he can't hear him, as he wraps his arm around Katsuki.

*End*.

"**Hey, what's up?" Eijiro sits up matching Katsukis position, reaching to brush an unfelt tear from his cheek.**

"**He's just, I just…" It wasn't often that it happened but Katsuki found himself lost for words. **

"**I know he's only days old, but he's you Ei, I know we fought a bit about who would go first but I'm glad it was you. He looks just like you, and I really hope his hair stays this dark." **

**Taking his free hand Katsuki gently runs his fingers across the babies' head. "You know how I feel about your natural hair."**

"**Yeah, yeah." Eijiro chuckles, wiping more tears from his face. "Come here little one, I want to tell you all about us." Eijiro scoops his sun from Katsukis arms.**

"**He's literally two days old hair for brains, he won't remember." Katsuki laughs.**

"**I know blasty, but I'm not sure how much we'll actually tell him when he's older ya know. So, I figured why not give him the whole story." Eijiro meets Katsukis gaze.**

"**Well fuck if I'm going to let you tell our son everything, you'll get half of it wrong."**

**The two stop, glancing down at their sons sleeping face then back at each other.**

"**Where," Katsuki hesitates "um where would you even start?"**

"**I was thinking about the night I realized you were more than just a friend to me." **


	2. Best Bros

I also had a clarification note, yes the memories are being told to their baby but in my head Bakugou and Kirishima are going down memory lane talking about simple moments between them while the more vivid memories play out in their head.

* * *

Regular – memory  
_Italic – thoughts in memories_  
Underlined – text messages in memory  
**Bold – present day, Kirishima and Bakugou are both thirty-five and have been married for eight years**  
_**Bold italics – thoughts in present day**_  
**Bold Underlined – text messages in present day**

* * *

**Best Bros**

*Memory: age: 16, time: first year following Midoriya/Bakugou fight*

Kirishima sat in his bed, soft music coming from the speaker above his bed as he scrolled through social media on his phone when an unexpected knock come from his door.

_God, I bet Sero and Kaminari got into something stupid again._ Kirishima thinks as he reaches for the door handle.

"I swear guys if you…" His thoughts coming to a halt seeing Bakugou standing in the doorway instead of his two friends.

_He looks like shit. _Kirishima thinks taking in the sight before him. Bakugous shirt was slightly torn, bandages wrapped around his arms. His hair pushed back; a light sweat coating his forehead.

Bakugous eyes flick over Kirishima, his friend sporting a worn Crimson Riot t-shirt and boxers, his hair tied back in his bandana.

"Um." Bakugou starts, looking down. "Fuck. Never mind shitty hair, I forgot how late it is." Bakugou starts to turn, his arm being caught before he makes it to his door.

"Bakugou…" Kirishima starts, pulling him back.

"I just." Bakugou stops, sobbing into Kirishimas chest. "I fucking broke him, I fucking did it." His forehead resting against his friends' shoulder.

"Hey, hey stop. Come in, we'll talk." Kirishima manages, shocked by Bakugous current state, pulling him into his room and shutting the door. "Sit." Kirishima points to his bed.

Bakugou, wasting no time climbs into his bed, pulling a pillow into his lap.

_He looks so small, so shaken. _Kirishimas eyes meeting Bakugous, grabbing his desk chair he flips it around facing his friend.

"Okay, start over, what's up?" Kirishima tries to keep the mood light as Bakugou wipes the tears from his face. Looking down at his hand as if something had offended him.

"Shitty Deku and I fought."

"What! You broke Deku, dude do we need to go get someone is he okay?" Kirishima stands, stepping towards his door.

"No dumb ass, sit down and listen. That damn nerd is fine. I don't know why I even came here not like I can talk about what happened anyways." It now being Bakugous turn to stand.

"You can um stay if you're upset." Kirishima mumbles. "I know sometimes when I was upset and didn't want to talk my moms would make me a bed on the floor and just kinda let me cry it out."

"I don't need to fucking cry shitty hair." Bakugou reaches for the door.

"We could watch a movie." Kirishima suggests, reaching for something to make him stay.

_He's my friend, my best bro I should be here for him. Even if he doesn't want to talk about it._ Kirishima pulls his laptop over to his bed, ignoring the feeling deep in his stomach.

"Yeah sure." Bakugous face softens, causing Kirishimas stomach to drop.

_A friend. Who doesn't know I'm gay. _Kirishima frowns as his laptop comes to life, throwing an extra pillow against the wall next to him signal Bakugou to sit next to him.

"I don't want to watch some dumb comedy." Bakugou scoffs as Kirishima scrolls through the titles.

"Yeah, sure." Kirishima waves his hand in his friends' direction, moving through the movie list.

The pair argue for a bit of the movie before settling on an old action. Bakugou eyes fluttering not twenty minutes in, his head rolling, landing on Kirishimas shoulder.

_He's so manly…cute…when he falls asleep._ Thoughts of Bakugou fill Kirishimas head, images of his friend dance through his mind. _I shouldn't be having these thoughts, he's my friend and he trusted me enough to come here when he was feeling down. Plush he's not even gay so it's not like I'd ever stand a chance._

"Bakugou," Kirishima whispers "do you want to go back to your room."

"Nah, sleep." The blond mumbles slumping down into Kirishimas bed. Bakugous head falling towards the head of the bed as his legs stretch out in front of him.

"Um, well yeah okay." Kirishima stands, looking at his friend passed out in his bed. His loose black tank top riding up, revealing his tone stomach as he rolls to his side. Placing his laptop back on his desk, Kirishima grabs for his phone. The time flashes, 1:13AM.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck. No one will be awake with class tomorrow. Uuuuuuuggggghhhh. _Kirishima internalizes his groan, rubbing his hand against the back of his neck. _Worth a shot, I guess._ He thinks, holding his thumb down opening his phone the soft light brightening the room.

Kirishima: MINA!

K: Are you awake?

Mina: Yeah Kiri, what's up

K: Bakugou showed up at my door...

K: Crying...

M: WHAT 😯

K: When I asked him what was up, he said he could't talk about it

K: So... we started a movie...

M: Kirishima you're killing me

K: HOLD ON

K: He's asleep... in my bed...

M: Ohmigawd. Kirishima!

M: Are you dying?!

M: I bet you're dying *gaaaaaaay panic*

K: ...please. I don't even have those feelings for him

M: Okay Kiri, whatever you say

M: How can I help?

K: Simple question really, do I sleep on the foor or would the bed be weird?

M: Well it is your bed 😏😉

K: YOU ARE NOT HELP 😠

Tossing his phone onto the desk, Kirishima groans. His eyes once again traveling up Bakugous sleeping frame.

_So. Damn. Manly. _Kirishimas gaze trails past Bakugous toned biceps, across his well-formed chest and back to his exposed abs. _I'm aloud to think my friends cute right? Just because I find him attractive doesn't mean that I want something more from him does it?_ A soft mumble dragging Kirishima from his thoughts, he watches as Bakugou rolls to his side, tugging a blanket around him in his sleep. _Nope definitely not into him, I just apricate his dedication to training and manliness. _Shaking his head for reassurances, Kirishima makes up his mind. Grabbing a spare blanket from under his bed, as the blond had currently wrapped himself in his, Kirishima climbs into bed next to his best bro.

The bed dibs slightly under their combined weight, the movement causing Bakugou to roll again. His body moving, a long leg finding its way over Kirishimas locking him in place.

_Okay maybe I like him just a little bit. But hey what's a small crush between friends, yeah, yeah just a tiny little crush. It should be gone in a week or so._ Kirishima thinks feeling heat raise up his neck and onto his face.

"All my fault…." Bakugou mumbles, his face pinching. "Why…why…not me." His muscles tense, hands closing into a fist.

Kirishima studies his face, lips pursed, eyebrows pushed together.

_Is he worried? _Kirishima questions, propping himself up on his elbow watching Bakugou. _I shouldn't be watching him sleep._ Kirishima knows this but he can't seem to tear his eyes form Bakugous face.

"No, no mmmm." His voice radiating with pain, as Bakugou begins to toss. His clenched fist slamming into the bed, smoke rising from his palm, as tears start to form in the corner of his eyes, rolling down his cheeks.

"Bro," Kirishima shakes his arm. "Bakugou, wake up!" Kirishima raises his voice as Bakugou sits up looking around the room.

"Hhmmm." He turns. "What gives shitty hair?"

"I think you were having a nightmare." Kirishima absentmindedly wraps his arm around Bakugous shoulder.

"Tch." Bakugou sounds, glaring down at the blankets. "I'm going back to sleep." He leans back forcing Kirishima to lean with him, pinning his arm behind his back.

Kirishima gently pulls on his arm, trying to free if from under his friend. Bakugou grunts rolling over, his head resting against Kirishimas shoulder his arm falling softly across his waist.

_Okay maybe I do have feelings for him…_ Kirishima thought to himself as the knowing heat made its way up his neck and onto his face.

*end*

**"Are you fucking kidding me?" Katsuki whispers as Eijiro rocks their baby slowly in his arms "First fucking year Ei, and you didn't even think to say anything. God I'm glad I was the one to confess to you or we never would have made it." Katsuki rolls his eyes.**

**"Wait?" It now being Eijiros turn to question. "When did you realize you had feelings for me?"**

**"End of second year when you officially came out to us." Katsukis gaze shifting to his husband, Eijiros mouth had fallen open, as a shocked expression covered his face.**


End file.
